


A Dead Woman's Shoes

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Other, Spoilers for Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Spoilers for Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou





	A Dead Woman's Shoes

Martha stumbles, hands grasping at nothing and heart racing-this was it. She was going to die here, two inches from making it to the top of a cliff, and the Master would win.

 

"Oh!" Someone exclaims and Martha feels hands wrap around her wrists and pull her up. "Are you alright?" Asks the girl, though she's actually around Martha's age and is Martha really referring to someone in her own age group as a girl?

 

"Not the worst near-death experience I've ever had," Martha replies, checking herself for injuries. Scraped hands is all.

 

"Tell me about it," the girl mutters. Martha takes the moment of silence following the blonde's words to look her up and down. She must have been in a safer area recently, she deducts. The girl is cleaner than anyone Martha has seen in a long time, better fed too, and clearly wherever she'd been had peroxide. Martha can't remember the last time she saw someone looking that good, besides the Master during his demented TV showings that Martha catches more often than she wants but not often enough. The last one was a week ago and neither her mum nor Tish was in it, leaving Martha scared to death.

 

"I'm Martha," Martha says. The girl nods, but doesnt answer with her name. For once, Martha sees little recognition at the mention of her name. "Martha Jones."

 

"I've heard that before. Last time I was in this-last time I was in London, they were mentioning you. The Doctor's companion. The woman that'll save the world." The blond looks pleased with herself, being able to remember that.

 

"The Doctor's companion?" Martha can't help but laugh a little at that. She hasn't been his companion for ten months, and she feels she'd been nearly invisible during the time she did travel with him.

 

"Why d'ya feel like that?" The girl asks with concern and Martha swears under her breath when she realizes she spoke that last thought out loud.

 

"Before me, he had another companion, Rose. He was always mentioning her and that she 'left' him. At first, I thought she'd gone away because she didn't care for him or, just, had literally left him for some reason. Then I realized he said it like he was mourning, not mourning like she'd stopped traveling with him but mourning for a dead loved one. I spent my last month with him thinking I was walking in a dead woman's shoes. Turns out she's alive, but she was taken from him and he can't ever see her again." The girl stays quiet as Martha speaks, perfectly betraying not a shred of emotion. "Now I really am wearing a dead woman's shoes. They're not very comfortable." Martha tries to joke about the Earth's status and the girl, bless her, smiles slightly.

 

"Here, Martha." The girl pulls a thermos from her bag. "Take it. Ever since I started landing in this world, I've been carrying stuff with me for when I see people that need it." She hoists the black bag back onto her back and starts at walk away.

 

"Wait!" Martha shouts, hoping to every god on every planet that none of the not-actually-called-Toclafane were around to hear. "A year exactly after the Master had taken over, think of the Doctor. Think the word 'Doctor'. It'll help save everything."

 

"Oh, trust me," the girl smiles with sad determination. "I'll be thinking of the Doctor." With that, she walks away. There's a flash of blue light and Martha runs over (slowly because the perception filter's doesn't work as well when she was running), but the girl is gone as if she never was there at all.


End file.
